You Again?
by Cain Heel
Summary: A revive story of Stavi's: HighSchools a Drag when Everyone thinks youre Dead, but it's far from the original.SasuNaru Fanfiction. Shounen Ai.


Pain. That was the first thing that Uzumaki Naruto felt. He groaned painfully. It was an antagonizing pain that shot throughout his entire body. He couldn't move, he felt his whole body going numb. What had happened to him anyway? He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember anything. He was scared. Was he going to die? He wondered.

He could hear the deafening shouts for help and screaming women and crying children everywhere. He slowly opened his eyes, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. There he came face to face with the roof of an unknown car. What kind of car might you ask? Fuck. That wasn't even important right now. What's important was how the hell he was going to get this 100,000 pound worth of useless metal off of him.

Naruto tried moving his legs but was immediately cut off short as he bellowed in pain once again. His lower body was trapped underneath his motorcycle and the car above him. He tried to remain completely calm about the whole situation but the smell of burning smoke and gasoline wasn't really helping him so much.

Breathing was getting very difficult for him as his helmet was smothering him and the smoke from the fire was suffocating him even more. Wasn't anyone going to help him? Does anyone know he was still in here?

His sleek black motorcycle was twisted and malformed from the impact. The bright red flames danced off of whatever shiny parts were left on it.

He composed himself for a moment trying to listen over the roar of the flames and to the noises outside. He could hear sirens and a deep voice shouting orders at whoever it was. Telling them to search for any one who was left trapped underneath the wreckage. Upon hearing this, the blond tried to somehow let his presence be known to that man. Thrashing about, pushing with all his might to maybe jar his legs from their prison and wrestle himself out from underneath all the heavy useless metal.

He tried to break free but it was no use, his entire lower half was completely jammed in.

"Someone get me the fuck out of here!" He yelled, hoping against all hope that the man would hear him.

Terror. Raw, unrestrained had finally kicked it as he felt a burning sensation from his lower body. The pain was forgotten as he realized that his life was now in danger. He panicked.

"Somebody… Anybody… Help me! I'm still trapped here!" He was wailing about underneath the wreckage banging with all his might on the roof the car, hoping his cries for help had been heard. "Please, help me, please…" he continued, but felt his strength and consciousness slowly fading away.

His breathing was labored heavily as his air supply was slowly decreasing. He gave a final punch on the roof of the car, defeated. "Please, I don't want to die yet." He said weakly almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry… Iruka-sensei…"

With those final words, Naruto fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Konoha Academy was as hectic as usual, especially if it's exam week. Students were hustling and bustling about cramming–trying to squeeze in some more information they could manage to situate in their already overloading brain. Everyone in the class was busily chattering and having last minute group study sessions before the first period bell rings.<p>

Umino Iruka couldn't help suppressing a smile obviously enjoying the scenery of complete and utter chaos within the safety of his classroom. Almost all of his students came by earlier than expected preparing for the exam that will take place today, and once in awhile he would be asked questions that he would gladly answer each of them about topics they don't quite understand, well, almost anyway. In the back of Iruka's mind he noted that one student was still missing: Naruto.

Well, it wasn't really that abnormal for him to be late–especially on this particular day, but for some reason he had this feeling in his gut that something wasn't quite right today. His grin sunk a little as he felt uneasiness as he looked at the table where the blond would usually sit, at the end of the row by the window where he would usually caught him staring outside, daydreaming.

The first bell had finally rung, students rushed back to their seats and wishing others 'good luck' on their exams. Iruka had stood up from his table, shaking off the uneasy feeling that he had, telling himself that it was just nothing to worry about, and then began to pass out test papers for his students.

After a few minutes had passed the door to his classroom had opened slowly, Iruka was about to open his mouth to scold Naruto for being late yet again but was cut off short as he saw that it was Hatake Kakashi-sensei, with a grim looking expression plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka smiled sweetly standing up from his desk and going near him, "It's unusual seeing you this early in the morning. Is there something wrong?" The brunette was suddenly concerned about the other teacher's condition.

Kakashi was silent for a moment trying to find the right words to say before announcing the bad news. But he couldn't find them–there weren't any right words to say in situations like this.

"Iruka," Kakashi began as he'd a hand on the others shoulder hoping it will give comfort to the other. "What I'm about to tell you won't be easy, so I want you to remain calm at all cause, okay?"

Iruka nodded trying his hardest to calm down. "What is this about, Kakashi? Why? What happened? It seems to me like you just got hit by a train or something?" He laughed, trying to make lighten up the tension surrounding them. The uneasiness of his stomach was beginning to come back again.

Kakashi mentally sighed, he really didn't want to tell him but it was better that he tell him the news himself now then letting the others tell him the news later. "It's Naruto."

Iruka cringed at the mention of the name.

"There's been an accident."

Iruka felt like his legs were like jello as he sunk down on the floor. This startled the whole class and everyone's attention were now focused on the two teachers by the front door way.

"It's a lie right?" Tears were already surfacing from Iruka's eyes. "Tell me you're just joking."

Kakashi shook his head telling the other that he wasn't joking, he also wished that it was just a joke himself when he heard it but there was no mistaken it, it was true.

Iruka who was not satisfied by it, he ran to his front desk drawer looking for the remote control for the class T.V. he had to know that it wasn't true, that it was all just a sick joke, he pressed the power button. Kakashi who was still in the room did nothing to stop him.

The whole class was still silent, confuse of what was going on. They wanted to ask what was happening but the look at both Iruka-sensei's and Kakashi-sensei's face made them hesitate to ask. So all they could do was to wait patiently, for now.

After a second or two the T.V. had turned on showing the channel 2 news. Everyone in the room became deadly silent with a few gasp here and there.

On the screen was a visual of an inferno, engulfing what could have once been a car and a black motorcycle was peeking out from below. The reporter made gestures behind her, retelling the story of what had happened and interviewing with a few eyewitnesses. In the top corner of the screen, a picture of Naruto was displayed; it was him smiling cheekily after he had won a soccer competition. His sunshine hair was plastered to his face and his bandana was messily pushed above his forehead. He was holding his MVP trophy and was grinning from ear-to-ear.

The voice of the reporter was like poison to their ears as she had reread the news. 'Uzumaki, Naruto. Age: 15. Konohagakure's most promising soccer superstar was a victim in this morning in an automobile accident. Eyewitnesses say that a car turned through a red light, fifteen miles over the speed-limit when Naruto's motorcycle from across the intersection collided with it. Authorities say that the boy's in critical condition and are not sure if the boy could survive. This is Karin, reporting to you, live, on the scene.'

Iruka collapsed into his seat, his breath leaving him. "Naruto," he whispered, "No." The tears welling in his eyes fell freely now. "Damn it! It's my fault! It's my entire fault! He was just trying to get to school on time because I nagged him so much!" Iruka slumped onto the desk and sobbed himself hoarse.

Kakashi walked behind him, soothingly rubbing his back. "It wasn't your fault Iruka. It wasn't," he whispered.

Students in the room were equally traumatized. All of Naruto's close knit friends that had this class with him cried loudly, trying as best as they could to console each other with no success.

Naruto was hurt and is not sure whether he makes it or not. That was the only thing floating through everyone's mind. Depression clouded the room. No doubt the tests would be canceled because of this, but no one dared to see it as a blessing.

* * *

><p>The buzz of an alarm clock continued to incessant screams alerting the person in the room that it was time to wake up.<p>

Sheets shifted awkwardly as the boy moved to get up. He turned and put his bare feet on the cold ground, shivering a little as he did so. Walking mechanically, his muscles stiff and his joints popping in protest, he made his way to his kitchen. He was welcomed by the smell of bacon and pancake batter mix.

"Good morning, Naruto. Come over here and eat some breakfast." A cheery voice of a male called out to him from behind the kitchen counter.

The blond was beyond shocked. Why? Because it was the first time to see his favorite teacher to come up to his apartment and make him his breakfast. He'd had always be alone and living by himself for as long as he could remember. And this was really very new to him. He wanted to asked why he was in his kitchen preparing his meal. Heck, he was wondering how the hell he got into his apartment in the first place. The blond swore that he'd lock the main entrance before he fell asleep last night.

But seeing his favorite teacher gleefully cooking all of his favorite food in his kitchen, he let it slid, for now. In fact, he couldn't help but feel happy it was rare for him to have someone cook him breakfast. The blond was truly confused but at the same time couldn't help but smile. This was a rare opportunity for him and he couldn't afford to let this one slip away.

The blond sat on the table. Well, there's no use dwelling on something like this. He'll just leave the questionings for later. Right now, he'll just have to enjoy being pampered by his favorite sensei.

"Mornin' Iruka-sensei..."


End file.
